


NSFW ESS

by ESS NSFW (rad)



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rad/pseuds/ESS%20NSFW
Summary: Archiving all NSFW Escaflowne Secret Santa holiday gift exchange gifts from Tumblr. Some content is for adults only; please no underage viewers. Sign-ups begin early October; please contact me if you're interested in joining!! We love meeting new people! Creations belong to their respective creators; Rad makes no claim to them. This is for archival purposes only. Please do not take/claim for your own.





	1. 2017

The Numbers of Tomorrow -> Nehasy  
my partner for this part of the exchange is the lovely nehasy  - given our  _very specific_  interests in this fandom, can’t say I was surprised lol XD 

Something I really like about her fics centered around Dilandu and his men is the adventurous and oftenly humorous setting, so I went for something similar =) Lord Dilandu always has new ideas  why notr try to tame a small herd of wild little dragons…? What less would one expect from his elite corp?  

Nehasy: Hells yeah!!! I suppose it doesn't help that in my fic Dilandau has sort of adopted (bullied into subservience) a young dragon. ^_^ Awesome pic! It really looks like they're having a blast!

(but, wait, where are Dalet and Viole…?)

(and while the rest of the team is joyously attempting to tame a herd of wild dragons…)

the actually nsfw side pic of the nsfw Escaflowne SS 

another detail I like about her stories is the fondness this two gentlemen have for the brothels, so I made a little doodle to explain why they were late for Dilandu impropmtu dragon rodeo. 

\------------------------------------

Drk -> Numbers

  
(Full image TBA at a later date; Tumblr is a butt.)

\------------------------------------

Caustic Curtsy -> Pethics: Merlandau

  
  
I’m pretty happy with this one~ I hope you like!

\------------------------------------

Pethics -> Drk: "[Stress Relief](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12782161/1/Stress-Relief)" (ff.net link) fanfiction 

\------------------------------------

Gura Kruor -> caustic curtsy: "[Last Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048080)" (AO3 link) - Disoriented and alone in an unknown inn room, Dilandau tries to know what happened last night.

\------------------------------------

Nehasy -> Pikafwance: "[Heavy hangs the head that wears the crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010598)" (AO3 link): Millerna, MxD

This was supposed to be NSFW but it sort of ended up not being.  *hangs head*  Sorry!  I’ll make it up to you but Dryden and Millerna had their own ideas.

This takes place a colour or two after the Destiny War.

\------------------------------------

Pikafwance -> Gura Kruor: MovieDilandau with guymelef tubes

   
  


GK: Oh my goodness! He looks so gorgeous, thank you very much! <3The red is so vibrant and knowing its scent I bet it smells delicious ~ Thanks a lot for making his movie version; he looks great!

 


	2. 2018

Pethics - Nehasy: [Pyrotechnic Pleasure](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13176487/1/Pyrotechnic-Pleasure) (Dilandau, ff.net link): Dilandau did always enjoy fireworks.

Nehasy - labeckinator  


labeckinator - drk  


drk - Pethics  



End file.
